This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the DE 20 2007 010 324 U1, a mixing tube is described which is open upstream and downstream on both sides of the central axis X. Within the tube, no guide elements or mixing elements are arranged.
An exhaust system with a longitudinal axis overflow tube which comprises certain properties of a static mixer is known from the DE 10 2012 021 017 A1. This overflow tube has a shell surface and an initial, flow-tight end, whereby in the shell surface adjacent to the flow-tight end, an inlet opening is provided in radial direction. The overflow tube is accommodated with its flow-tight end and the inlet opening in an initial exhaust gas guiding element. The reducing agent injected by an injection unit can be introduced through nozzles into the first exhaust gas guiding element.
In the DE 10 2011 120 685 A1, an exhaust tract for a vehicle is described with an inlet, via which a reducing agent for exhaust gas after-treatment can be introduced using an injector, whereby downstream of the inlet, a mixing device is arranged for mixing the reducing agent with the exhaust gas.
In the DE 11 2012 000 035 T5, a device for mixing an aqueous reducing agent solution for the addition of an aqueous reducing agent solution to exhaust gas is described, whereby the device for mixing an aqueous reducing agent solution is arranged between a filter, which traps particulate matter contained in the exhaust gas, and a reduction catalyst, which reduces and processes nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas.